La dernière Lumière des Temps obscurs
by Les-Ames-croisees
Summary: Nous sommes dans les années 70. La première guerre contre Voldemort fait rage. Mais que ce passe-t-il durant ces temps obscurs à Poudlard ? La vie n'a pas cessé dans l'école. Au contraire, les élèves, loin de leurs familles, sont les premiers à subir cette guerre. Entre vie quotidienne et peur permanente, ils vont devoir faire des choix dont ils ne ressortiront pas indemne.


CHAPITRE 1 (PDV Kaily) : Rêver pour échapper à la réalité

Je regarde les grandes portes s'ouvrir avec un mélange d'excitation et un sentiment de paix. D'excitation car cela fait des mois que je rêve d'être enfin là, à Poudlard, et de paix car je sais que cet endroit va devenir mon chez moi. C'est la première fois que je vois ce lac, ce parc, ce château, ces portes, pourtant cela me fait comme si cela faisait des années que je passais devant. C'est chez moi, c'est tellement évident.

On nous fait entrer dans le hall du château .Une grande sorcière aux cheveux noirs, vêtue d'une longue robe vert émeraude se tient là. Elle a le visage sévère des gens qu'il vaut mieux éviter de contrarier.

« - Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année, annonça Hagrid, le garde chasse, le même qui nous a emmené de la gare au château, en barque.

\- Merci, Hagrid, dit la sorcière, je m'en occupe.

Le hall d'entrée du château est si grand qu'une maison aurait pu y tenir tout entière et le plafond si haut qu'on n'arrive pas à l'apercevoir. Des torches enflammées sont fixées aux murs de pierre, comme à Gringotts, et un somptueux escalier de marbre permet de monter dans les étages.

Guidés par le professeur McGonagall, nous traversons l'immense salle au sol dallé et entrons dans une petite salle réservée aux élèves de première année. J'entends la rumeur de centaines de voix qui parviennent à travers une porte située sur ma droite. Les autres élèves doivent déjà être là. L'exiguïté des lieux nous oblige à nous serrer les uns contre les autres et nous restons debout en silence, lançant autour des regards un peu inquiets.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le professeur McGonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le mêmedortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse. »

Ce discours ressemble à celui que mes parents m'ont fait, durant toutes ces années à attendre ma lettre. Je n'écoute plus le professeur que d'une seule oreille, laissant mon regard se balader un peu partout, sur les visages angoissés de mes camarades, sur cette petite salle. Pourtant je suis sûre que je réussirais, si on me le demandait, à répéter exactement ce qu'elle a dit lorsque je me suis absentée quelques instants.

« La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je reviendrai vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt, dit le professeur McGonagall. Attendez-

moi en silence. »

Elle quitte la salle. Puis un murmure se propage au sein de mes nouveaux camarades. Ils sont inquiets. Je dit "ils" car moi je ne le suis pas, ou à peine, je sais ce qui va se passer, bien que je ne me rappelle pas que mes parents m'en aient spécialement parlé. Mais je sais que, quoi qu'il arrive quand le professeur McGonagall reviendra, tout ce passera bien pour chacune des personne avec lesquelles je m'apprête à vivre pour ces sept prochaines années.

D'ailleurs, elle revient. Elle nous fait signe et nous la suivons, dans la Grande Salle. L'immense Grande Salle. Quatre longues tables sont alignées, et une cinquième se trouve sur une estrade, sûrement la table des professeurs. Sur cette même estrade ce trouve un vieux chapeau, posé sur un tabouret.

Le choixpeau magique.

Les autres élèves des années supérieures, qui parlaient fort en rigolant, se taisent dans un silence presque religieux, faisant comprendre aux premières années l'importance que cette cérémonie. La tension monte d'un cran dans le groupe de nouveaux mais je ne stresse pas. La même paix que j'ai ressentie lorsque que je suis entrée dans le château ne m'a pas quitté. Je suis sereine. La peur qui envahit mes camarade ne m'atteint pas. La peur de la maison où ils vont aller, la peur de décevoir leurs parents, la peur de ne pas s'intégrer. Je peut sentir d'où je suis le gouffre qui s'ouvre en eux. Le gouffre de l'avenir. Eux qui ne savent voler que sur un balai, ils s'apprêtent à sauter d'une falaise où leur bout de bois ne leur est d'aucune utilité.

Je souris. Ce gouffre n'est qu'une illusion. Il y a un filet de sécurité.

Le choixpeau chante sa chanson, énonçant les différentes qualités des maisons puis le professeur McGonagall explique comment va se passer la cérémonie, tandis que je regarde tout autour de moi, histoire de m'imprégner de cette soirée magique, et de ne jamais oublier ne serait-ce que le plus petit des détails, du commencement de ma nouvelle vie.

Je reporte mon attention sur la répartition, j'entends des noms se faire appeler par McGonagall, et le choixpeau crier le nom de l'une des quatre maisons.

Je n'écoute que d'une oreille les répartions de mes camarades, celle de Allister, Boot, de Brocklehurst, de Chapman. J'entends des cris, des applaudissements, je vois des faces heureuses, des sourires.

Un filet de sécurité.

Je vois sur une des tables une pomme qui me fait de l'oeil. Merlin, qu'est-ce que je ferais pour mordre dans une pomme à cet instant précis... Mais un nom viens me tirer de mes rêveries.

« Coates, Liver. »

La seule personne que je connais ici. Mon ami d'enfance. Le seul ami que j'ai et que je n'ai jamais eu. Nos maisons, dans le sud de l'Angleterre, sont voisines.

En tout cas pour l'instant, il a mis le choixpeau sur sa tête et attend le verdict. Il ne stresse pas, mais c'est qu'il sait ou il va aller, il n'a aucun doute l'a dessus. Je lui ai toujours dit que cette maison était parfaite pour lui, et j'en ai eu souvent la confirmation.

« Serpentard ! »

Voilà, aucune surprise. Liver est un peu prévisible parfois, mais ce n'est pas mal. On sait qu'il sera toujours là, qu'il se tient droit. Ça fait de lui un ami de confiance absolue.

Il se dirige vers sa nouvelle table et me sourit. Je lui rend son sourire, et lui fais un clin d'œil, comme pour lui dire "Je te l'avais bien dis".

Et les gens s'enchaine, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serpentard, Serdaigle. Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Serpentard, Serpentard, Serdaigle, Gryffondor.

Et enfin...

« Jenkinks, Kaily. »

Je m'avance à mon tour vers l'estrade, je tremble un peu, malgré la confiance que j'accorde en le choixpeau magique, et la confiance que je me fais. Car même si l'on peut croire que c'est le choixpeau qui choisit la maison on l'on est envoyé, en verité nous avons toujours le choix. Il suffit de faire le bon. Et je sais que je vais faire le bon.

Je m'assoie sur le tabouret puis j'attends. Le choixpeau est déposé sur ma tête par McGonagall. J'entends la voix sifflante du choixpeau souffler à mon oreille, m'énumérer mes qualités, mes défauts. Je ne proteste pas, je ne donne pas mon avis. Ne rien faire, lui laisser cette décision, c'est un choix à part entière. Peu importe la maison où il m'envoie je resterais la même personne.

« -Serdaigle ! »

Des applaudissements explosent à la table des Serdaigle, la seconde table en partant de ma droite. Je me dirige vers cette même table, un demi sourire accroché aux lèvres. Je m'assoie à cette table et lance un regard à la table juste devant moi, celle des Serpentard, pour essayer d'apercevoir Liver. Je ne le vois pas. Tant pis. Je regarde le prochain a passé sous le choixpeau.

« -Keegan, Aileen. »

Je penche la tête sur le coté. Cette fille à les cheveux noirs et une étincelle qui brille dans le regard malgré la peur qui l'envahit. Elle promet d'être intéressante. J'aimerais bien apprendre à la connaître au cours de cette année. Qui sait, je vais peut-être réussir à me faire une amie.

« Poufsouffle ! »

Je l'aurais plus vu à Gryffondor, mais bon. On ne peut pas toujours avoir raison en se basant sur le physique des gens.

Je détourne mon attention vers la table des professeurs, je dévisage et examine ceux qui vont nous dispenser leurs cours, nous faire plier sous des montagne de devoirs, et nous torturer avec des interrogations plus difficiles des unes que les autres. Lorsque j'arrive à reporter mon attention sur la répartition, les "L" sont déjà passés.

« Maxwell, Theodore. »

Le garçon s'approche lentement de l'estrade, du tabouret, du choixpeau. De son avenir.

Il a la tête baissé, il regarde obstinément le sol, et on peut le voir trembler légèrement. La peur forme une aura autour de lui.

Après quelque instant sur la tête du petit Maxwell, le choixpeau se décide enfin et crie:

« Gryffondor ! »

Le garçon, souriant, enlève le choipeau, saute du tabouret, et se dirige vers la table des Gryffondor, derrière moi, où les nouveaux camarades du petit Maxwell lui font une ovation.

Je redirige mon regard vers ma table. Le préfêt de ma maison se présente à moi et à un autre nouveau. Il entend mon estomac gargouiller et il rit, m'assurant que nous pourrons commencer à manger dès que la répartition sera finie. Ça va être long...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

C'est à ce moment là que mon estomac décide de me réveiller en gargouillant vraiment. Et merde, ce n'était qu'un rêve... Je me lève et va à la fenêtre de ma chambre, par pur réflexe.

De celle-ci je peux voir la maison de mon meilleur ami, ami d'enfance, Liver Coates. Il habite une grande maison, style victorienne. À côté de sa maison la mienne parait ridicule. Même son jardin est deux fois plus grand que le mien. Mais je possède une chose qu'il n'a pas chez lui: une cabane construite dans la haie séparant nos deux terrain. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de cette cabane que nous sommes devenus amis.

Je sourit faiblement en repensant au début de notre amitié. Un matin il s'est introduit dans mon jardin pour récupérer une balle avec laquelle il jouait et qu'il avait fait tomber par dessus la haie, par inadvertance. Mais en passant la haie à son tour il a détruit la cabane que je m'étais construite. Alors, pour me venger, je suis passer de mon jardin au sien pour lui voler son ballon. Et comme il n'avait plus rien pour s'amuser, car ses parents avaient refusés de lui acheter une nouvelle balle, il s'est encore une fois introduit dans mon jardin, et nous avons joué ensemble. Un jour il faudra peut-être que je lui rende, son ballon...

Je secoue la tête. Pourquoi penser à ces idioties ? Il faut que je me concentre. Je regarde à nouveau par la fenêtre. Il fait nuit. Et cela ne sert a rien de regarder la maison voisine puisque les Coates sont en vacances.

Vacances. Mot doré pour signifier que mes voisins se sont éloigné le plus possible de l'Angleterre pendant deux mois. C'est légitime, avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment... Quand on a les moyens de fuir, on le fait.

Je secoue la tête encore une fois, lasse. Et je retourne dans mon lit, prenant au passage un paquet de chocogrenouille pour apaiser mon estomac. Je n'ai pas envie de penser a tout ce qui arrive en Angleterre ces temps-ci. C'est trop dur, ça fait trop mal.

Je soupire, me met sur le côté, force mon esprit à se détourner de ces pensées pour regagner un chemin moins morbide. En mangeant mon chocolat je me met à penser à mon rêve. C'est bizarre, d'avoir rêver de mon arrivée à Poudlard... C'était il y a si longtemps... Le plus étrange c'est que je me souvienne aussi bien... Bon j'ai une bonne mémoire, mais a ce point là, c'est du jamais vu. Cette époque d'innocence semble à des milliers d'années lumière du temps présent. Cette première année relève quasiment du rêve... Je souris en repensant à tout ces moment vécu avec ces êtres humains plus ou moins appréciables, et me laisse bercer par mes souvenirs.

Et dire que bientôt on fera notre rentrée en cinquième année...


End file.
